


coming out is scary

by lmaoimsosorry



Series: Phineas/Ferb One Shots [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Coming Out, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaoimsosorry/pseuds/lmaoimsosorry
Summary: This is Ferbs coming out story!
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher/Phineas Flynn
Series: Phineas/Ferb One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877386
Kudos: 11





	coming out is scary

Ferb wasn’t exactly scared to tell everyone he was bi, they accepted Phineas. Why wouldn’t they accept him? He is just a very quiet and private person. He likes his privacy and he doesn’t like broadcasting everything about himself to the entire world. 

He wouldn’t even be considering coming out if it weren’t for Phineas, he can see how being accepted by his family and friends has helped him. How much happier he is after coming out, now that he can be himself. He never thought it would make that much of a difference, but it did for him. 

Would it make him happier as well? 

Coming out to Candace did make him happy he supposed.

\---

Coming out to Buford and Baljeet was the easiest, they already knew he wasn’t straight, he just had to clarify that he was bi. 

Which was surprisingly easy. 

When the four were alone together they made jokes about being gay all the time, as most queer kids do. He just waited until one of them said something and said ‘well, actually bi.’ 

Buford and Baljeet paused in their laughing but not in a bad way, just surprised. They just congratulated him and said they were proud of him for coming out. 

That’s the easy one done.

\---

The decision to come out to Isabella wasn’t an easy one, what if she began to suspect something was up? Ferb didn’t want to do anything that would put their relationship at risk of being exposed. 

In the end, he ended up coming out impulsively. There was no planning or anything, the kids were just hanging out like they do every day of the summer working on something huge that no children should ever be able to make. 

Ferb and Isabella ended up being alone together for a few minutes and they were just casually chatting when Isabella nudges him and says, “So, how’s it feel to know we’re the only two straight people in our friend group?” She says this teasingly, just meaning it as a joke.

Ferb snorts at that and says, “Well, actually, I’m bi. So, I guess that makes you the only straight person in our friend group.” 

“Oh.” She looks down, feeling a little bad about her joke now, “Do the others know?”

“Yeah, but not my parents. I plan to tell them soon though.”

“I’m proud of you, and good luck coming out to your parents! I know they’ll accept you.” She pulls him into a hug.

Coming out to Isabella was surprisingly easy, now all of his friends know.

\---

Ferb decided to come out to his dad first, though it was more of a last-minute decision. Their mom had gone to the store for some groceries and Lawrence was sitting in the living room watching TV. Ferb grabbed Phineas’ hand and silently pulled him into the living room. Phineas was confused but complied easily. They sat down on the couch still holding hands.

“Hey, dad? Can I…talk to you?” Ferb asks quietly. Phineas suddenly understands and squeezes his hand, letting him know he’s there for him.

“Of course, son. Is everything alright?” Lawrence turns the TV off and turns towards the boys.

“Yeah, of course. I just…wanted to tell you that I’m bi,” Ferb says, nervously looking away.

Lawrence blinks and looks at the boys as if viewing them for the first time. He glances between the two boys and down at their hands, still clasped together. 

Oh. 

He just smiles and pulls Ferb into a hug, choosing not to say anything about that. They’ll say something once they are ready. 

“I’m proud of you,” he says instead. 

Ferb squeezes him tight, happy that his dad accepts him. He knew he would, but it still feels much better knowing. Lawrence kisses his forehead before pulling away.

“I love you, I love both of you boys, don’t ever forget that. There’s nothing you could do to change that,” he says, with an almost serious look on his face. “Does your mother know?” Ferb just shakes his head. “Alright, good to know. I won’t say anything then.”

\---

He comes out to his mom the next day while she was making lunch.

“Oh, hey honey! Lunch is almost done,” she says smiling at him.

“Ok,” he says. “Um, mum? I-I’m bi.” 

She pauses where she was making lunch and turns around to face him. 

“Oh, sweetie, come here.” She pulls him into a hug. “I love you and I’m proud of you for coming out." 

“I love you too Mum,” he smiles and heads back outside to Phineas and the rest of the gang.

\---

After coming out to everyone he does feel better, happier. It is a nice feeling to know he is accepted and loved despite not being what is considered ‘normal.’ To be able to come out and be accepted by everyone is more than some people get.

**Author's Note:**

> [check out my Tumblr](https://lmaoimsosorry.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I promise I will do more with Isabella, honestly I hc her as a lesbian, it just takes her a while to realize.


End file.
